Coda to Beta Noire
by black lady knight
Summary: What's the real reason Gerald Jackson didn't come back to work? Slash Mpreg Spoiler to Season one
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As the smoke clears, Gibbs has a ringing in his ears.

Tony comes into his view.

"Relax, Boss," the very special agent says. "We got him."

Gibbs sits up with help from Tony, trying to shake the ringing from his ears.

He turns his attention to the other side of the room watching as Kate, Ducky, and Gerald are being helped out of the freezer drawers.

Once out of his frozen prison, Ducky rushes over to Gerald's side.

"Gerald," Ducky says laying a hand on the assistance's hurt shoulder.

"I'm fine, Donald," Gerald says with a smile trying to brush off his mate's concern but Ducky isn't having any of that.

"Like hell you are," Ducky's voice hushed with fear. "You are going to the hospital."

"You too, Jet," Tony firmly says ready for the fight the other man will give him

Gibbs looks at his mate and for once doesn't argue too deep in thoughts of the terrorist that just got away.

Gerald tried not to wince as the doctor moves his arm around as the doctor checks out his wounded shoulder.

After taking the bullet out and the wound was wrapped, Gerald was placed in a private room to rest with Ducky by his side throughout it all.

Gerald looks over at Ducky now.

The old doctor is looking weary as he stands to the side waiting for the verdict of Gerald's health.

"Your range of motion is ok," Doctor Addams says gentle letting go of the arm. "But you are looking a little anemic."

Ducky and Gerald exchange a painful look.

"It might be because of the blood lost," The hospital doctor continues not noticing the look as he makes a note on Gerald's chart, "But I would like to run a blood test just to make sure."

"Sure, Doctor," Gerald says reasonable distracted with thoughts of the unknown things that could be wrong with him. "Whatever you say."

"Are you sure?" Doctor Addams asks coming up behind the younger doctor to see the test results for himself. "Neither one told me about it."

"Could they not know?" The other doctor postulates looking at Addams.

"It's possible," Doctor Addams says more to himself then to the intern as he strokes his beard thinking over the possibilities. "Run it again just to make sure."

"Yes, doctor," the egger intern says.

Doctor Addams leaves the younger doctor to his work mumbling to himself, "Now I just have to break this to them."

"What if there's something seriously wrong with me?" Gerald asks breaking the silence that had settled in since the doctor's departure.

"Nonsense," Ducky says brushes the question away as if it were a gnat that didn't deserve his attention. "You just lost a lot of blood."

"And if it's more than that?"

Ducky sees the worried look on his mate's face and wraps his arms around the other man and whispers assuring, "Then we will face it together."

Doctor Addams not wanting to disturb the moment but knowing that he has to, coughs making his presents known to the two men.

The pair lets go of each other and focus their attention on the doctor.

"Well…" Doctor Addams begins. "I just received the test results."

Gerald not being able to take the silence anymore speaks, "And…"

He looks from the two men to his chart then back again before clearing his throat and announcing, "You're pregnant."

End of Prologue

I'm thinking a chapter for each month of the pregnancy ending with the birth.

For some reason, I make male pregnancy last only seven months (don't ask, I don't know the reason).

Also this will have allures/spoilers to the rest of season one episodes – including a crossover scene or two from my other fic 'Split Decision Redux'.

Random Fact – Thursday is named after the Norse god, Thor

Thor's day = Thursday

Get it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – March

Telling the team

March 2nd

The wraparound curtain only dampens so much that Gibbs is grateful that he was placed in the corner of the E.R. main room.

Nurse Rite finishes bandaging Gibbs' shoulder.

"All set," She announces in a loud enough voice to be heard that she as acclimated to speaking in the noisy room

She is saying more on the care of the wound but Gibbs sets all of his attention on Tony.

His mate who is standing a little ways away is quiet – this is never good.

"The doctor will be by to give you a prescription for the pain," the nurse pulls back the curtain that separated them for the rest of the E.R. "I'll go tell your friends to come back."

Nurse Rite walks away closing the curtain to once again dampen the noise from around the room but neither man paid her or the noise much mind – Gibbs' thoughts are on Tony while Tony's are on…

"You could have been killed," the Italian very special agent whispers, speaking for the first time since they entered the hospital. "That terrorist he… he could have killed you and there was nothing I could have done to stop it."

Tony's eyes are filled with tears so Gibbs wraps his right arm around his mate pulling him in to cry against his chest.

"I know either of us could be killed on any given day," Tony's voice muffled from being pressed against Gibbs' chest. "But this was too close."

"I know," Gibbs places a comforting kiss on the top of Tony's head. "But it's our job."

Tony pulls back so to look Gibbs in the eye, "Doesn't make it any more…"

"Frustrating," Gibbs says filling in the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah," Tony says humorless chuckling as he wipes the tears away from his eyes and no more are taking their place.

Suddenly the curtain is thrown back revealing a Goth and a Special Agent.

"Oh," Abby brings her hands up to her mouth. "We're interrupting."

"Not at all, Abbes," Tony moves away from his mate who is immediately hugged by Abby.

Tony lends against the wall not paying attention to what Abby is saying.

Kate comes to stand next to him.

"How are you doing?" She whispers – her voice riddled with worried.

"Me?" Tony crooks his lips into a smile but it does reach his eyes. "I'm not the one who got shot."

"Tony…" Kate starts but is interrupted by Abby.

"Where are Gerald and Ducky?" the Goth scientist asks looking around as thou the two men are going to pop up from under the bed or around the corner.

"The doctor is checking Gerald's injury," Gibbs explains. "Since he was left unattended for so long."

"But why did they take him away?" Abby's anxious clear on her face. "Couldn't they have done that here?"

"They're just making sure everything's alright," Tony speaks as he walks over. "It's better if they didn't have any distractions."

"I guess," Abby clearly not alright with the answer but having nothing else to say drops the questioning sending the group in to silence breaking moments later by a new voice..

"Hello all," Ducky says walking up to them.

"Ducky," Abby runs up and hugs the old doctor. "How's Gerald? Where is he?"

"Gerald is alright, Abigail, just had to use the bathroom." Ducky comes to stand next to the hospital bed. "And how are you Jethro?"

"Fine, Duck," Gibbs says standing up. "Just getting ready to leave."

"Good. Good," Ducky says distractingly.

"What's up, Ducky?" Tony asks – his detective skills going to work. "Something's on your mind."

Ducky tries not to smile but fails, "Now that you've mentioned it, my boy there is something…"

"Have you told them?" Gerald asks coming behind the doctor.

"I was just about to," Ducky smiles at his mate. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Gerald smiles back then faces the team, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Kate hugs Gerald then Ducky.

"Oh a new member of the family," Abby says getting in her own hugs. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," Gerald says

"And you're just telling us now?" Kate asks clearly not happy being in the dark.

Ducky smiles before saying, "My dear, we just found out ourselves."

"You had no idea," Tony says not believing what he just heard. "What about morning sickness?"

"I didn't have any," Gerald shrugs his shoulders. "It happens sometimes."

"Lucky," Tony mumbles under his breath.

Kate turns to her teammate standing next to her, "What?"

"He was lucky then," Tony says with a smile on his lips but sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah," Kate agrees making note to question the other agent later on what he really meant.

Telling the families

March 2nd – that night

"Mother," Ducky looks at the old woman sitting on her living room couch after he just told her the great news. "Say something."

"Well Donald…" Victoria Mallard's voice clear and powerful despite her age. "It's about time I was made a grandmother."

"You have grandchildren, Mother," Ducky says as if he reminding her of the fact. "From Albert"*

"Yes," Victoria stands and walks towards the kitchen. "But I don't like them."

"That went better than I thought," Gerald whispers as soon as the old woman was out of earshot.

"It did," Ducky says then turns towards his mate. "You look tired. Did you want to take a nap before dinner?"

Gerald smiles, "Will I have to sleep alone?"

"Never," Ducky whispers kissing Gerald's breathe away.

Being told something new

March 16th

After two week of playing phone tag, Gerald decides to tell the news to a machine.

"Hey, Woodrick," Gerald says trying not to let his voice waver with nervousness and fear. "I didn't want you to tell you this over an answering machine but we keep on missing each other."

Gerald stops talking stalling for more time but continues anyway, "Well there's nothing else to do but say it."

Gerald takes a deep breath in.

"I'm pregnant," he blurts out then continues quickly in case his fear returns. "Almost four months now."

"Thought you wanted to know,"

"I know we haven't talked much lately in the last few years," Gerald says with a small sad smile. "But I like to change that,"

BEEP.

Gerald exhales happy that it's finally out.

"Luv?"

Gerald turns to Ducky who's walking towards him with a questioning look on his face.

"Just making a phone call," Gerald says hanging up the phone.

Ducky lets the subject drop for now as a more pressing matter is at hand, "Ready to go? Our appointment is at three."

Gerald smiles at his mate, "Just let me get my coat,"

"Gerald Jackson?" The reception nurse for the OBGYN asks. "The doctor will see you now."

Gerald and Ducky stands up and follows the nurse out of the waiting room and down the hall.

The nurse stops in front of door 8 and opens it.

The two men walks passed her who closes the door behind them.

Moments later, the door opens again letting the doctor in.

"Hello," The mid 20 year old woman says with a smile. "I'm Doctor Channah Layne. Which one of you is Gerald Jackson?"

"I am," Gerald says smiling back. "This is my mate, Donald."

"Hello," Doctor Layne says shaking both of their hands then puts a strain of hair behind her ear as she looks down at her clipboard. "Now I see that you are three months pregnant."

"Yes."

Doctor Layne looks up, "But you didn't have any morning sickness,"

"No."

"Well that happens once in a while," Doctor Layne says with a comforting smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's what Donald said," Gerald says smiling at his mate. "He's a doctor."

"You won't mind if I take over as Gerald's main doctor," Doctor Layne says then quickly speaks again. "Of course any insight you have is more than welcome."

"Sounds like a plan," Ducky says.

"Well Gerald…" Layne says smiling at the man. "Please sit down on the medical table."

Ducky helps Gerald up on to the table.

"Lets see the baby," Layne says picking up an instrument. "Can you sit back, Gerald?"

"This gel will be cold," the doctor says spreading in over the instrument then moving the instrument over Gerald's stomach. "It will take a moment for a picture to for."

A picture appears on the monitor.

"There is goes. Congratulations," Doctor Layne says turning to the two men with a smile. "It's a girl."

End of Chapter

* - Ducky mentioned having a nephew in one of the first episodes so I invented a sibling who might or might not show up in the story

Victoria is more coherent in this then in the show 'cause I figured her senile ways weren't that far along at the beginning of the show.

Next chapter – April

Random fact – There are three sunsets – military, astrological, and nautical.


	3. Chapter 3

Note – slight spoiler for episode 19 of the first season 'Dead man talking' along with 'Bêta Noire' (But you already knew that)

Additional Note – I should have mentioned earlier that this is in the same 'verse as my other NCIS fanfiction incase anyone has any questions about the plot or pairings that might show up. (Though the Mpreg and Slash in the story's summary should have given you a hint)

Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter Two – April

April 12th

It's a perfect spring day.

Birds are singing.

There isn't a cloud in the sky.

And Gerald is truly and utterly bored.

He's at home all alone in the middle of a Monday.

After a month and a half of not being a work, Gerald has finally run out of thing to do.

At a typical job, he could have been at work up until his last trimester.

But NCIS is not your typical job

The Director made this perfectly clear.

Director Tom Morrow is straightening up his desk when he looks up and sees Ducky and Gerald in his doorway.

"Gentlemen, please come in," Tom says as he walks around his desk and stops in front of it.

He starts talking again before either man has the chance to sit down, "I want to say I'm sorry about yesterday. Things like that have never happened before and I'm sorry it happened but I can assure you that it will never happen again."

Tom smiles before concluding, "So please don't you two do anything rash like quitting on me."

"Thank you, Tom for your concern," Ducky says then shares glances with his mate. "But that's not why we wanted to meet with you."

Tom smiles with relief then gets back to the matter at hand.

"Well what is it?" Tom asks seeing the worried look on the men's faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ducky assures him then looks over at Gerald. "Nothing could be further from the truth. It's just…"

Ducky stops talking – for once unable to find the right words to say so Gerald helps him out, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Tom says smiling. "How far along are you?'

"Three months," Gerald supplies.

"Months?" Tom asks sure he had heard it wrong.

"Yes," Ducky says finally finding the words to speak. "We only found out yesterday. Gerald didn't have any morning sickness."

"We don't know what NCIS's policy on pregnancy," Gerald says nervously almost like he doesn't want to know the answer. "So we thought it would be best to talk with you about it."

The director informed them that Gerald might destroy evidence by throwing up on a crime scene or body – even thou Gerald hasn't thrown up at all.

The ringing of the door bell pulls Gerald out of thoughts about the past.

Slowly as to not get a head rush, he stands up from his position of lying on the couch placing a hand on stomach that shows his pregnancy a bit and makes his way towards the front door dodging stepping on any corgis' tails as he goes.

The door bell rings a second time before he reaches the door.

It is ringing a third time when Gerald opens the door.

Standing on the other side is his older brother Wood and his grandmother Miz Coretta.

"Hi, Gerald," Wood says with a smile.

Gerald blinks not believing what he is seeing, "What are you doing here?"

"After leaving a message like you did?" Miz Coretta's voice is stern but loving. "Do you really have to ask?"

Gerald smiles fondly, "Come in,"

Gerald's family follows him into the living room.

"Where is that mate of yours?" Miz Coretta asks as she sits down on the couch that Gerald occupied just moments ago.

"Donald's at work until five," Gerald states an approximate time knowing that his mate could be held up far into the night if there is a bad case to solve.

Miz Coretta raises an eyebrow to this, "And you're all alone in this big house,"

"Victoria, Donald's mother should be back from her bridge game by noon," Gerald explains as he takes a seat next to his grandmother. Instantly one of the dogs climbed onto his lap. "And the corgis are good company."

"You look tired," Miz Coretta says looking over Gerald's face. "Go take a nap while I make lunch."

Gerald smiles at her care but still he tries to protest, "You don't have to…"

Miz Coretta stops him mid-sentence with a wave of her hand.

"I could help." Gerald offers with not much hope of her saying yes.

"No you won't," Miz Coretta says confirming Gerald's suspicions. "I won't let my great grandchild be put into danger which can easily prevent."

Miz Coretta smiles at him, "Now go take your nap."

Gerald smiles back, "Yes, Miz Coretta,"

"So Jett just sat down," Miz Coretta's voice float up the stair into the ears of the recently woken Gerald. "He was arrested and put on trial."

Gerald makes his way down stairs sitting listening to his grandmother's voice, "In court he said his peace and by using the laws passed years before did he win the case."

"Banning books from schools," Victoria Mallard comments. "What next? Saying what people can publish in the first place."

Gerald comes into the kitchen as Victoria continues, "That is the first amendment – freedom of speech."

Victoria places her tea cup down on the table when she notices the young man standing in the doorway, "Hello Gerald. Did you have a nice nap?"

Gerald smiles at the care Ducky's mother gives him before he responses in the same favor, "Yes, Victoria. Thank you,"

"Well lunch is already," Miz Coretta "There's turkey, chicken, ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, green beans, pineapple, applesauce, and fresh rolls."

Gerald gives a little chuckle, "Enough to feed an army,"

"Or someone pregnant," Miz Coretta says with an all knowing smile. "Now sit down and tell me about your job."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Victoria says standing up. "Thank you, Coretta for the lunch."

Victoria walks passed Gerald and out of the kitchen.

"You don't want to hear about that," Gerald whispers taking the seat Victoria was just sitting in.

"I asked you so that must mean that I want to know," Miz Coretta's voice is stubborn that Gerald knows all too well. She won't give up until she knows what she wants to.

"Ok," Gerald says giving in with not much of a fight. "I assist Donald in autopsies."

"And how did you get shot?" Miz Coretta asks fixing a plate for Gerald..

"A terrorist hid in a body bag and took Donald and me hostage," Gerald quickly tells not wanting to dwell on the memory too long. "While he was there, he shot me."

"Is he dead?"

"No.," Gerald admits with a sigh. "He got away,"

"Too bad," Miz Coretta says and places a plate full of food in front of Gerald. "Now on to more happy things tell me about my great grandchild."

Gerald smile happy to talk about his soon to be baby, "Well first of all, it's a girl,"

"Have you thought of names yet?"

"Not yet," Gerald gives her a crooked smile. "We don't want to jinx anything."

"Very smart of you," Miz Coretta comments. "But what about shopping for thing for her? Have you bought a stroller or a crib?"

"No," Gerald says.

"Have you at least painted the nursery?"

"We haven't even picked the room for the nursery," Gerald reluctantly confesses, not to happy with himself right now.

"Well that has to change," Miz Coretta announces. "After lunch, we'll pick the best room to put her in and have Wood clear it out."

"Where are they now?" Gerald asks as he looks around as if expecting for his brother to jump out from behind the kitchen island.

"Back at the hotel," Miz Coretta says.

"Hotel?" Gerald asks. "You could have stayed here."

"We didn't want to be a bother," Miz Coretta says.

"Never," Gerald says with a smile.

"That may be but we'll keep our hotel room so it's not crowded here," Miz Coretta declares. "Now eat up."

Gerald picks up a fork and dig in into the food.

April 14th

Two days later, Gerald is standing in the newly cleaned out bedroom that had been declared the perfect one for the baby with the location near Gerald and Ducky's room, discussing decoration plans with Miz Coretta and Victoria.

"Pink or purple?" Victoria asks holding up swatches for Gerald to look at.

"What about a soft green?" Gerald asks holding up a swatch of his own.

"Butterflies or birds?" Miz Coretta asks flipping though a book of wall paper.

"Zebras are nice," Gerald says, smiling at his grandmother when she looks at him.

"Clouds on the ceiling," Victoria says looking up.

Gerald smiles at the scene, "And grass on the floor."

"Grass?" Victoria asks a little confused.

"Yeah," Gerald says as if it wasn't that unusual.

Miz Coretta exchanges a look with Victoria before asking, "What kind of theme were you thinking of?"

"A zoo," Gerald says smiling. "With all different kinds of animals."

"That's… nice," Victoria says unable to find another word for it. "So zebras and monkeys?"

"And lions, and penguins," Gerald says picking up where his mother in law left off. "Beavers, rabbits, flamingos, otters, possums, bats, birds…"

"So all the animals?" Miz Coretta asks cutting him off.

When she sees his grandson's smile, she gives in.

"Ok. Let's get started"

"Perfect," Ducky says hugging Gerald from behind as he looks around the nursery that night.

Each wall was a different environment.

On one wall is an underwater scene with dolphins jumping out of the water near the ceiling and a iceberg jutting out of the water housing penguins, polar bears and a walrus.

A safari scene decorates another wall with a watering hole in the middle and desert animals surrounding it.

Monkeys are swinging on vines over a jaguar on the ground in the third walls jungle

Finally on the fourth wall is a meadow in a middle of a forest with all the creatures that dwell there.

The ceiling has several birds and other animals flying – from flamingos to toucans also bats, dragonfly, and a Chinese dragon that curves in and out of the other scenes.

"So I didn't go overboard?" Gerald asks with a little smile as he looks behind him at Ducky.

"No," Ducky says smiling back. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too, Donald," Gerald says and gives Ducky a kiss with all of his love for the older man.

Not to be out done, Ducky returns the kiss with just as if not more love.

April 17th

Wood Jackson takes the stairs two at a time as he goes up to the second floor.

The man takes determined steps down the hall and swings open the last door on the right only to stop at the sight of his younger brother sitting at a desk with his head down in concentration as he writes in a journal.

"Gerald?" His voice timid, showing none of the haste that brought him up to this point.

The man in question looks up from his writing and turns to face Wood.

"Can I come in?" Wood asks almost certain that he would receive a cold 'no' in response.

To Wood's surprise, Gerald smiles warmly at him and says, "Sure,"

Wood walks into the room and sits down on the bed.

"What are you writing?" Wood asks half wanting to know and half wanting to delay the reason he came up here in the first place.

"My OBGYN suggested I keep a journal while I'm pregnant," Gerald explains as he closes the book. "Mostly it has my worries and fears that I might mess her up in someway."

Wood leans forward and looks Gerald straight in the eyes, "I have no doubt that you will be a great parent,"

"But not perfect," Gerald whispers a frown crosses his face.

"No one is and no one should be," Wood says with a conviction that he knows what he is saying is the truth. "If I told you half the things I did wrong while raising Jett, we would be here all night."

Gerald smiles, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well when Jett was 10, I lost him at an amusement park…"

April 16th

"Call me it you need anything," Miz Coretta says as she says goodbye at the end of the week.

"I will, Miz Coretta," Gerald promises.

"I want to be here for the birth," Miz Coretta continues as if Gerald didn't say anything.

"You will," Gerald says with a smile. "I'll call you first."

"Nonsense," Miz Coretta says. "First Ducky. Then me."

Gerald smiles at his grandmother and nods before turning to his brother.

"Tell Jett I said hello,"

"I will," Wood says then gathers his little brother in his arms. "I miss you."

Gerald hugs him back, "Miss you."

April 27th

Gerald looks at the front door as it opens in the middle of the afternoon.

"Donald, you're home early," Gerald says then he sees his mate's face. "What's wrong?"

Ducky's voice is heavy with sadness as he speaks, "Chris Pacci was murdered today,"

"Oh Donald. I'm so sorry," Gerald says hugging his mate. "Did they find the killer?"

"Yes," Ducky says hugging him back. "Jethro killed her,"

Gerald pulls back to look Ducky in the eyes, "Her?"

"Long story," Ducky says clearly not wanting to get into it. "The funeral is Saturday if you are up to going that is,"

Gerald pecks Ducky on the lips, "I wouldn't miss it,"

After the funeral, everyone went out for drinks at the bar Pacci frequented told by his picture hanging on the wall below the phrase 'Fallen in the line of duty'.

"You look good, Gerald," Kate says smiling at the young man.

"Thanks, Kate," Gerald says smiling back.

Abby hugs him, "How's my future niece treating you?"

"No complaints," Gerald says with a smile.

"Sit down," Kate says. "Tell us all about it."

Gerald sits down next to Ducky and looks around and his coworkers turned friends and now are closer to family and he has to smile.

"Well the nursery is perfect..."

End of Chapter

What show is Gerald's family from? (P.M. me with the answer which I'll give at the beginning of the next chapter)

Since they are only in this chapter and possible there for the birth, I didn't want to place this story under crossover (plus I wanted to see if any one would know what show their from)

Next up – May (hopefully appearing sometime this week)

Random fact – Penguins which are native to Antarctica, can also be found at the southern tip of South America.


End file.
